Build God for Me
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: Tweek wasn't ready for this. This wasn't planned. But it wasn't a mistake, no. It was one of the best things to ever happen to him. CREEK/ONESHOT


**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**A/N: Wow, I'm back. Anyways, I've been having major writer's block lately, so a big apology to anyone who cares to have read some chapter fics that I've set into discontinuation. Anyways, I've been wanting to write a Creek Family fic forever now, but never knew how to do it. So here it is. Its iffy on characterization and writing quality, but I'm trying to bounce back into writing and I've gotta start somewhere I guess.**

**-Also, excuse any typos; I didn't revise this beyond a simple spellcheck and readthrough because I'm sick of staring at my computer screen.**

* * *

TEN YEARS BEFORE

Tweek lounged back on his recliner, cheek resting on his hand and a thick novel propped up on his knees. He lazily flipped through the pages, not really reading as much as he was giving glances up to the digital clock sitting on the side table.

8:47- Craig was officially 47 minutes late. Tweek bit his lower lip, eyes darting to the window, and back to his book, and up to the clock again. There were several possibilities about why Craig could be coming home late running through Tweek's mind, and none of them were good. Sighing deeply, he got up and shuffled over to the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee.

He restlessly tapped his feet as the brewing coffee trickled into the pot. When the brown liquid filled up the the eight cup line, Tweek yanked it out of the machine and filled up a mug with it. He downed the contents within thirty seconds and poured himself another. By the time he had drunk his fourth cup, he heard the sound of a car door slamming.

Eyes widening in anticipation, he threw his cup in the soapy water of the sink and raced to the window, peering out with gleaming green eyes. A big dimly lit shadow that had the outline of Craig, along with a small bag, advanced towards the door. Tweek grinned, rushing to the door to open it himself. From the doorway, Craig smiled awkwardly, thrusting forward the small package in his arms.

A toddler. Craig was holding a small boy, about three or four years old, with dark, tousled hair and big gray eyes. The little boy groped at the air and giggled, pointing to Tweek.

"Gah! Craig!" Tweek whimpered, backing up. "Why'd you bring a kid?! You didn't steal him, did you?" The baby laughed.

"No, Tweek. This is Emmit. He's our new son," Craig said in a content tone, very gently setting Emmit in Tweek's arms. "Emmit, this is your new Daddy."

"New Daddy looks funny," Emmit declared, laughing at the sour face on Tweek. The blond's nose was scrunched up and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His teeth were grinding and gnashing against each other, and he was twitching even worse than usual.

"Earmuffs, Emmit," Craig ordered, demonstrating by covering his ears. Emmit copied him, covering his ears tight and slamming his eyes closed.

"Why the hell do you have a child, Craig? Is this some kind of _joke?!"_Tweek screamed frantically, trying not to drop the boy. "I can't handle a child, Craig! We can't pay for it! We have clashing work schedules! You're still in school! We're _twenty-two_ years old, goddammit!_I fucking hate kids!_" Tweek accentuated this with a rapid wave of his hands, while still trying to hold Emmit.

"Whoa, buddy. Language around the kid," Craig said calmly, rubbing circles into Tweek's tense shoulders. "Calm down. It was a rash decision, but I'm sure we'll figure this out."

"You're taking him back," Tweek snapped.

"Tweek, adopted kids don't come with receipts. We can't wait seven days and turn him back in for equal or lesser compensation," Craig murmured.

"What made you think this was a good idea?! Were you thinking at _all?"_Tweek yelled, exasperated. He erratically fingered through Emmit's hair, his fingers twitching in agitation.

"Look, Tweek. I was driving home, right? And it's dark out, and I see this little kid poking at the ground with a broken plastic Tonka truck. So I get out of the car, and I go to this kid, and I ask, 'Hey, where's your mom?' and he says he doesn't have one. So he asks me if I can play Tonka trucks with him, and I feel bad so I go, 'sure'. And after a while, I realize this kid is me, right? I want to raise this kid and give him a better life, because if I don't he might turn into an angry guy like I was and he might not have someone like _you_ to hold him back from hurting himself."

Tweek frowned and shook his head. "Whatever. Just don't come into bed tonight, okay? I need to think," he shoved Emmit into Craig's arms and stood up, trudging away into the bedroom and tossing out a few pillows and blanket before slamming the door.

"You can take 'em off now," Craig muttered, pulling Emmit's hands away from his head.

"Where'd new Daddy go?" Emmit asked.

"He's a little stressed right now. Doesn't do too well under pressure," Craig said.

Emmit only nodded.

Tweek awoke to a hand grabbing at his shirt. His eyes shot open and he jumped before groggily yawning and shifting so that he could get a better view of who was bothering him.

"Craig, I already told you-"

"New Daddy, I can't sleep," Emmit whined, big gray eyes looking up at Tweek hopefully, like a little puppy dog. "I had a bad dream," he explained.

"Go to Craig," Tweek snapped irritably, shooing off the little boy.

"But Papa told me to come to you," Emmit retorted, brow furrowing. Tweek frowned, _'he's got the brat calling him 'Papa' now?_' he thought.

"Go try to sleep again, Emmit," Tweek said harshly, rolling his eyes and flopping back down into his pillow again. He heard something that sounded like a sob, and heard little footsteps start to retreat. Tweek sighed into his sheets.

_"Go back to sleep, Tweek," his father said.__Tweek whimpered and groped at the blankets desperately._

_"B-but dad! Gnomes! I- I'm scared!" he yelped, eyes wet with tears and snot running down his cheek._

_"Tell Tweek to be quiet," his mother murmured, burying her face into her pillow._

_"Be quiet, Tweek. Just close your eyes and try to sleep again," his dad dismissed him._

Tweek bit his lower lip, his stomach sinking. He sat up only to see that Emmit was still standing in the doorway, looking up at him hopefully. Tweek rolled out of bed, stumbling over to where Emmit stood, grabbing his smaller hand gently and leading him to the large half-messy bed. He heaved the little boy up on to the bed and climbed in with him, tucking in them both.

"You sleep here. I'll keep the bad dreams away," Tweek mumbled drowsily, smiling slightly.

"You can do that?" Emmit asked, awestruck.

"Uh-huh. Now go to bed, okay?" Tweek ruffled Emmit's hair, turning around and closing his eyes. Before he had even started to drift, he felt small arms latch around him.

"I love you, New Daddy. You're a lot nicer than Old Daddy," Emmit mumbled.

Tweek felt his mouth form a loose grin. Maybe a kid wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

FIVE YEARS BEFORE

Craig glared at Tweek angrily. The ticking clock was draining his nerves with every second and every little 'tick-tok'. Craig tried to ignore the younger man and went back to his research books, writing down notes and highlighting topics. The fight between them had been culminating for the past few months, and he'd slept on the couch more than any man in a relationship should have too. Work was wearing on Tweek, and school was wearing on him. They'd only had secluded arguments when Emmit was at school, but Craig knew something was going to happen soon. Something explosive.

As to what the fight was about; it was their money. Or lack thereof.

_ "Why don't you work for a living?" Tweek roared, tears pricking his blue eyes. He wiped them away furiously and stared at Craig in rage. Stress was evident in the blond. His shoulders were stiff, his movements jerky and awkward, and the bags that had been going away for awhile had come back with a vengance. _

_"I go to school, so that I can actually make us some decent money!" Craig screamed back, "It's not my fault that you're an illiterate dumbass!" _

_"In case you didn't know, Craig Tucker, I'm the only one of us that actually works! I'm the only one who puts food on the table!" Tweek snarled back with equal venom. "It'd be nice if you picked up a job when you're not at school to help me out!" _

_"I would, but then nobody would be able to watch our fucking kid!" the taller man hollered. _

_"I_ _wasn't the one who thought that It'd be a great_ _idea to HAVE a kid!" Tweek yelled back._

The fights just went in circles; back and forth until both were too emotionally exhausted to say or do anything else. On Tweek's side, he was doing everything he could to keep their sinking ship afloat, working a night and morning shift that, between caring for Emmit and eating, left him nearly no time to sleep. He was practically surviving on coffee and energy drinks from 1:00 A.M. when he began his first shift, to 6:00 P.M. when he ended his second.

And on Craig's side, school was insanely taxing. He was taking several classes to make something out of his old dropout self. He had to redo all of his junior and senior year, as well as taking the fundamental college courses and his four years to get a bachlor's degree in respiratory. That, and taking care of Emmit while Tweek was off at work. He was almost the sole parent to Emmit, which left him just as exhausted and stressed out as Tweek. Sure, it was his choice to take care of Emmit, but it really _wasn't,_ in a way.

And since then, every little thing was a huge problem. Everything from what to have for dinner to who picks up the dirty socks was a huge issue for the two.

Tweek sat back on his recliner, snuggled up in a blanket and reading a new book he had just bought a few days ago.

"Oh, so you just spend our money on books? Huh?" Craig snapped. Tweek furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Hm? Well sorry, but they make me happy. This is the first one I've gotten in a month, Craig. Jesus, man," he said in a taut voice.

"Yeah, well maybe if you spent half the time working as you did reading, money wouldn't be a fucking problem Tweek! Did you ever think of that?" Craig snarled.

"Sorry," Tweek ground out, trying to block the sound of Craig's voice out of his ears.

Just then, Emmit walked through the front door of the house, kicking off his boots and shutting the door quietly behind him. He immediately felt the tension in the air and decided not to ask either of them how their day went. He was just about to go up to his room when he heard Craig make a grunting noise and stand up.

"Excuse me, Emmit, but where were you?" he asked, "It's nearly six. you should've been home three hours ago."

"Well I was just up at the park with some friends. Sorry, Pa," Emmit muttered, looking at his shoes.

"With some friends, huh? Yeah, well while you were having fun, your dad and I have been worried sick!" Lie. They were too angry at each other to even wonder where Emmit might be. Craig stormed over to where little nine year old Emmit stood, gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry," Emmit whispered, eyes wide in terror.

"Yeah, I'll give you something to be sorry about!" Craig snapped, grabbing Emmit by his shirt collar and dragging him to his room.

"Stop it!" Emmit screamed, "It's not my fault you and Dad keep fighting!" he shouted, even as Craig pushed him into a wall and snarled in a deep voice that Emmit had never heard before.

"Yes. It. Is," He said in a tone that made his son go silent and start to whimper, then cry. Craig grimaced in anger and stomped out of Emmit's room, slamming the door. He kept walking until he was stopped by Tweek. "Get out of my way," Craig ordered, to which Tweek just shook his head sadly and whispered a faint apology.

"I'm sorry, Craig," Tweek said. He trudged ahead of Craig and for the first time, the raven could see just how drained Tweek was. His shoulders slumped tiredly, and he hadn't even taken the time to brush his hair or eat much else than a bowl of cold cereal. His movements were sluggish and he walked as if he was intoxicated. Craig sighed heavily, moving forward to hug Tweek from the back.

"I'm sorry, too," he whispered softly. "Stay home tonight," Craig muttered. "You're tired."

"But I've gotta-"

"It can wait."

Craig opened Emmit's room door nervously, biting his lower lip. He shuffled in with Tweek not far behind him.

"Buddy?" Craig asked in a soft tone.

"Go away!" Emmit shouted back from under his covers.

Craig crossed the room in three short strides before carefully sitting down on Emmit's bed and pulling back the blankets to reveal a sniveling little boy. He gently petted Emmit's knotted black hair and wiped away his tears. Tweek sat down on the floor, a ghost of a smile present on his usually fearful face.

"I'm very sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. Your dad and I are just stressed," Craig reassured, relief flooding his viens when Emmit nodded and sat up, wrapping his tiny arms aroung his stomach. "We'll be better from now on, alright?" Emmit smiled wide and glanced at the clock. His smile faded.

"Dad's gotta go to work, now, huh?" He asked solomnley.

"No, Daddy's taking today off," Craig replied, kissing Tweek gently.

Tweek lay curled up in Craig's arms, eyes closed and breathing steady, but not asleep. He kissed Craig's jaw shyly and laid back down against the raven's broad chest. Craig savoured the warmth and the feeling of being able to hold on to someone. "You're going to apply for a promotion tomorrow," Craig said.

"But that's so much pressure," Tweek drawled. "What if I fail? What if, when I fail, my boss tells me that he's going to fire me? Then we'll really be in trouble!"

"Shh," Craig hushed him soothingly, running his thumb in circles behind Tweek's ear. "That's not going to happen because you're the hardest worker I know, and if he can't see that then he's a dumb-ass."

"Okay," Tweek mumbled contently.

* * *

THE YEAR OF

Emmit tried not to fidget as Tweek fixed his tie, bouncing his leg anxiously and running his fingers through his hair. Tweek didn't really invest in things like school dances, but he figured this one was important because it was all Emmit could talk about for the past week. A Winter Formal, or something of the sorts. Emmit had managed to find himself a date, and he was all but prepared. Every few seconds he'd ask something like, "How do I look?" or "Do you think she'll like me?"

Tweek finished fixing the tie and stepped back to inspect his son. Emmit looked handsome, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. In fact, he almost looked kind of like Craig. No kidding, he even had the long downwards nose and pointed jaw. It really was amazing that he was adopted... Tweek felt a familiar sense of paranoia creep up on him and tried to shake it away.

"Fifteen years old," Craig barged in, grinning. "Wow, I'll bet your little girlfriend feels lucky," he added.

"I sure hope she does! Do I look nice, Pa?" Emmit asked.

"You look handsome," Craig nodded his approval.

"He looks sort of like you, actually," Tweek blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt pressure against the back of his skull as Craig glared at him. Feeling the tension in the air, Emmit stopped worrying about his hair to glance nervously between his parents. They seemed to be having a sort of silent argument within their heads.

"He does," Craig said dismissively, going to walk away.

"Why would he, though?" Tweek mused, "He was adopted, right? Right?" There was a note in Tweek's voice that sounded desperate. Like this really was one huge coincidence.

"What do you want me to say?" Craig asked. "Emmit is my son."

"Biological...?" Tweek asked skeptically, eyes wide. He was shaking and biting his lower lip roughly. His left eye twitched slightly in nervousness.

"Yeah," Craig muttered. "Happy now? Emmit was a stupid mistake, and a result of my fooling around. Is that what you wanted?"

Tears pricked Tweek's eyes and he slowly shook his head _'no'._ Everything slowly began to unravel at the seams, all at once like cheap fabric. Emmit froze, looking in the mirror once more, but this time noticing the stark similarities between he and Craig. He was a mistake? He clutched his stomach, which had started to ache awfully. He was vaguely aware of Tweek running fingers through his hair, and he was vaguely aware of being led out of his room and into the car. Everything was a blur. Tweek opened the car door. He got in. They drove. He picked up his date. She smiled. He joked. They laughed. Tweek dropped him off. He was told to go to the coffee shop after the dance. The dance was an even more sloppy blur of drinking punch, talking to friends, and not much dancing. He walked to the coffee shop alone. Tweek drove them back home.

The house was empty. Craig was gone.

* * *

THIRTEEN YEARS BEFORE

_Craig knocked on the door, knuckles rapping against the hardwood. His breath came out in visible puffs against the cold bitter air. The door opened to reveal a young lady with dark black hair and brown eyes. Wendy. He could taste her name on his lips before he uttered it. She shushed him before he could speak. _

_"Craig," She whispered, dragging him into her room. It smelt of her and Stan Marsh. Disgusting. "Stan found out," she said. _

_Craig bit his lip. No! He was most worried about the possibility that Stan would tell Tweek. Tweek didn't need to know. He loved Tweek, and he would kill himself if the blond found out. Which prompted why he would even fool around with someone else. Simply put; because he was able too. He wasn't married nor tied down. He had a promising future as a respiratory therapist, and then when he figured himself out he'd propose. But until then, he was unchained._

_"So?" He hadn't been here in a while. A long while. A call had dragged him out. _

_"So, he said that if you take the kid, he won't tell," Wendy muttered. Craig felt a pit in his stomach form. Kid? He couldn't handle a kid! And when did Wendy get pregnant?! How did they know it was his? It couldn't be his._

_"God, you were pregnant?!" Craig answered anyways. "It's not mine!"_

_"Emmie, come here!" Wendy called. A little boy toddled out, smiling shyly and clinging to Wendy's slim leg._

_"He is yours. We had a test done. You're taking him," Wendy ordered, shoving Emmit into Craig's arms. "And don't come back. Ever."_

* * *

FOUR DAYS AFTER

Tweek shuddered, bed sheets an unfamiliar cold. He checked his phone for the umpteenth time that night, sighing when there was no notification that Craig had called. All he wanted was a call; anything. He was pissed off, sure, but that was thirteen years ago. This was now. If Craig said sorry, he'd accept him back instantly. Emmit was doing worse. He wouldn't talk, or eat, or anything besides sleep and read with his headphones on full volume. This was all Tweek's fault. If he only kept his stupid mouth shut.

He pulled himself out of bed and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

* * *

SIX WEEKS AFTER

Tweek smiled sadly and hugged Emmit. "Good luck," he muttered. Emmit grinned and hugged him back. He was a head taller than his father now, and he felt that if Craig were here, he'd be proud. He was taking driving exams for his temps, and he couldn't be more ready. He swore, as soon as he got his license, he was going to take both his girlfriend and his dad and drive as far away from South Park as possible. They still saw Craig a lot. It was a small town, and they'd occasionally bump into him at a grocery or at the coffee shop.

At first, Tweek seemed hopeful. But then as days, and eventually weeks passed, he seemed to be a little less happy. A little less convinced that Craig would return.

"Thanks, Dad," Emmit said, trying not to avoid Tweek's dull blue eyes.

"Don't die!" Tweek warned, twitching.

"I won't."

* * *

THREE MONTHS AFTER

Craig appeared at the doorstep.

Tweek had been reading one of his older novels when he heard the familiar sound of a car pulling in. He jumped and looked out the window, wondering if Emmit had taken the car for a drive without him. But it wasn't his purple gas-guzzling chuck-wagon. It was a blue truck that belonged to Craig. Tweek nervously opened the door, convinced that if he did meet Craig, he'd have the courage to tell him off. Of course, he didn't and when he seen the towering man in the doorway, he screamed and fell backwards.

"W-what do you want?!" Tweek demanded.

"I'm sorry. Can I come in?" Craig asked mildly. His hair was dull and disheveled and it looked like he had lost a lot of sleep. His blue eyes were even duller and more atrophic than Tweek's. Without waiting for an answer, he took a heavy breath and trudged in. He picked Tweek up effortlessly and sat him down on the couch.

"W-what?" Tweek snapped, dazed.

"Can you get Emmit?" Craig requested quietly. Tweek nodded an affirmative and got up, shuffling down the hallway and barging into Emmit's room. He beckoned for Emmit to follow and lead him back to the living room. As soon as Emmit saw Craig, he froze and scowled.

"What is he doing here?" He sneered.

"Look, Emmit, Tweek, I'm stupid, okay? I made lots of mistakes in my life, and I know for a fact that I shouldn't have ever cheated, or lied, or left without a goodbye. I also know that out of all my mistakes, you, Emmit, weren't one of them. Alright? I said it. I love you both," Craig said, sighing. Tweek smiled as relief flooded him, then began laughing hysterically. He leaned against the wall and wiped the tears from his eyes as Emmit looked at him in confusion.

"Man, we're really getting old," Tweek laughed, "you're getting too sentimental, you asshole."

"Bastard," Craig smirked back.

"Douche."

"Fucker."

"Love you?"

"Love you too."

Emmit just nodded.


End file.
